Almost A Normal Life
by BW1819
Summary: Gale and Katniss made it fast enough to save Prim, and Peeta's dad and brothers are alive. Without a reason for Katniss to hate Gale, how will this affect Peeta and Katniss? What will the affect of one blonde haired sister be on the story line? Completely a Katniss and Peeta Fic, nothing to do with any romantic chemistry between Gale and Katniss. Everlark
1. Running to Save a Life

Katniss and Peeta after the war, with one major change, Prim is alive! She made it out before the second parachutes went off. Will Katniss still need Peeta even with her sister by her side? What will Katniss feel for Gale? What will Katniss do about her mother? Slight OOC & AU.

War.

Terrible War.

Again.

It's everywhere.

When our group of 5 exited the capitol woman's shop, no one knew that the war would only carry on for a couple more hours. It was everywhere; the capitol was winning, but hardly. The rebels and the districts were losing their humanity and quite frankly their minds. Like me. Walking, Walking, trying to not catch anyone's capitol eyes because it meant certain death and destruction.

Gale walked beside me through booby traps unknown to the capitol citizens who would use this path to carry on with normal life. Ha. A normal life is something I have never known, is it even possible? A normal life: sisters playing together with their mom and their dad frolicking through the meadow without any worry weighing them down. I don't have my dad, and I never frolic. A worry? If I only had worries, I wouldn't be here. I have whole armies threatening to kill me. I started a damn rebellion! I have all of Panem breathing down my neck because they know the people they loved are gone because of me.

I shake my head back into reality. There is a lady holding a girl in a yellow dress. She reminds me of how Prim would look when my dad had enough money to buy Prim a dress. I haven't seen her since I arrived in district 2 and to make my way to the capitol. The capitol, alright. That's where I am. Left. Right. Left. Right. I hear a distant hiss beside me and realize Gale is pretending to have a Capitol conversation to blend into the large mass of people surrounding us.

He sounds frantic in trying to get the capitol accent and the conversation. "So which house are we staying at tonight my dear? Is it the one on Snow Street or to the right onto Area Boulevard?" Gale knew how to use his resources; he was reading the two street signs in front of him. Smart man.

My turn. Try to disguise your voice Katniss. With your multiple propos and two Hunger Games appearances, people catch onto your voice like your calling them by their first name. I pull my scarf back over my nose and mouth and begin. "Well, it must be to the left, that's the directions we received," and then I whisper for extra measure, "And we don't have to make as much disturbance." President Snow's mansion was to the left also so perfect planning.

We slightly moved to the left hand side of the road to head towards the mansion. That little girl in the yellow sundress is now being held by her father with her eyes directly on me and giving me a look. A look that Prim would give me when she knew I was lying, or when she realized something I didn't know about. Oh no. Does she recognize me? I pull my scarf up to my eyes so I only have an inch of view of the outside world. The layers of makeup didn't do me any good. She whispers into her father's ear and he nods his head slowly, turns his head to look over my way and holds onto his daughter tighter and squeezes his wife's hand to brace for impact.

That was when hell all breaks loose. Events are happening in slow motion. The man starts to shout and all eyes are focus to my direction I pull my capitol robe over my slender body and pretend not to notice. Do they notice me? Apparently Gale wasn't thinking of the 'be small and not get noticed' tactic because he grabs my arm protectively and is pulling me down an alleyway, full speed.

The gun shots are coming at a steady stream, we duck and cover. One grazes my right arm, only minor bleeding. I look over to Gale, who is panting heavily and see he is holding up all right. About 50 yards away, a murky green garbage bin is to the left. Its 2 feet taller than me and about a foot raised off the ground. He pulls me to the ground and is looking at me with his eyes telling me to trust him. I oblige. The floor is sticky and wet, but since when did I care. We scoot under and see a grated a window right behind us. The screws are slightly loose.

"Katniss, I need you to start to turn the screws with your fingers," Gale says. He pulls out his pocket knife and turns the screws. I nod my head in understanding. We get the job done, fast enough. The grate comes off with a clang but not noticeable with the commotion surrounding us. We push the grate inside the building, to not give any hints of where we are and gale helps me in. I try to maneuver myself in through the window with my feet in first.

My feet hit plush cream carpet the same time the smell of lavender hits me. My legs tingle from the 5 foot drop and I crumble. There is music playing in the background and the walls are painted a light lilac. There is a white couch ahead of me and to the left is the kitchen. My mouth starts to water just thinking of the capitol food that most likely was made in this kitchen. The Lamb stew we ate before the Games, hot chocolate that would slide down your throat happily. The squirrels Gale and I caught in the woods bring back the memories of the scent of meat. Meat was a special thing. The aroma of all the foods I love starts to settle in my mouth. The drool is literally coming out of my mouth. The smell of it makes me feel to calm. Too calm. Where is Gale? He was just behind me? Was he not fast enough? No. This could not be hap-

"Hey! Where are you?" Gale whispered loudly.

"Where are you is the question." I say hoping it didn't come out too loud. Wouldn't want to cause a stir in someone else's house. Ha. I start to make my way to Gale, I think. The stress of being searched for has messed me up to where you literally feel the pressure, like your eyes are popping out of their sockets. It's real bad.

Gale starts to speak, "Catnip," he whispers, "I need you to move out of my way. Please hurry. I can't jump on you." Oh. He is still trying to get in. I move out of the way and he jumps in and most likely feels that tingle in his legs also.

Tingling. That reminds me of the tracker jackers that would sting so bad that you felt that someone had stick a needle into your arm and made circles with it. When I drooped that nest on the careers, power and domination had filled my being. But Peeta was there to help me with the hallucinations.

Oh Peeta. Where had we gone wrong? When we were on the beach at the Quell we were inseparable. I felt that fire that no one seemed to bring out in me except for him. I loved him. Everyone knew so too. Peeta said I was pregnant at the interviews. Thank God that wasn't true. But if we did make it out alive of the arena, could I allow that to happen in my life? Both of us raising children? But the games would be a continuation. That would never give me the security to let children be the offspring of me. Peeta always wanted children, but he wouldn't force that on me. He was so kind and considerate. I was so selfish and stubborn. But, I never admitted it out loud. After the victory tour, we would walk hand and hand through OUR district, just because we liked each other enough to show that no one could defeat us. We would talk about anything to our minds off of the bad in life. Talking of his brothers, breads he made in the bakery, paintings and drawing he completed. But once Peeta's eyes came across a baby, he would slowly walk up to it and play a game of peek-a-boo and without a doubt the baby would laugh. If the baby was crying, Peeta would kindly ask the mother if he could hold the baby. He moved side to side and in an instant the crying would abolish. Father figure is something that could define Peeta. But, Could I see a little Katniss and Peeta running around?

But now, Peeta can hardly tie his shoes without having an episode of complete terror. About me. From the moment Johanna told me to run with the metal wire, my life has been haywire. Finnick, Beetee, and I were saved by the rebels. Peeta and Johanna were taken to the capitol to be tortured for any information they knew about the rebels. They knew nothing. The hijacking was so intense, it changed him. With the affect of the war, and Peeta going crazy, together we seemed to melt into a never ending episode of repeated jacker bites. He is to the point where he actually starts to think he is crazy. He is. He doesn't know what is real and not real. He sometimes forgets that I am the one he loves. He is the one I loved. But he is crazy. Crazy in love with me. Not that it matters much right now. Gale is standing right in front of me catching his breath. How long had I been thinking? When I think, it's a more like being spaced out of the world completely for minutes. Its one of the lovely and wonderful gifts that life has given me. Where I can't know what is happening until its wraps itself around me. I must look perturbed for Gale to hug me the way he is. He is a big comforter for me. I let this happen and embrace him also.

I start to think back to the all embraces I could remember. Dad's hugs were like a big teddy bear climbing onto you. His scent would be of pine trees and herbs. Prim always came up to me and nuzzle into me to get me to feel better about losing dad in the mining accident. But none were better than Peeta's strong arms to comfort me… I took the moment to imagine the old Peeta's arms here with me. To help me. To soothe me. To make everything alright. After witnessing the murder of the man in 11, I couldn't seem to get my act together. Peeta came into my bed and held me so tight to squeeze the nightmares out of me. We were Haymitch was But he wasn't here. He was off in the middle of a war trying to get through it alive. Sadly back to reality, I open my eyes and see through the clouds, Gale looking at me with questioning eyes. I had been crying for who knows how long.

I take a deep breath and try to speak. It comes out raspy and very unbelievable "I'm okay. I'm okay."

"You are not okay. What about we just rest here for a couple minutes. Maybe they have something in their kitchen we can eat. I saw you looking at the food like you hadn't eaten a full meal in days. Wait, you haven't. Is that alright?"

You can hear the smirk in his voice. I let go of him and see that he also is eyeballing the food. He is as hungry as I am. "Alright," I say wiping my nose and pulling out of Gale's embrace. He looks at me with a smile and I smile back. He kisses my forehead to show me that everything is okay. That hopefully we both survive.

"But if there is any meat, I call dibs." Gale... I punch his shoulder playfully and he instinctively goes for me. Right when he is inches away from punching me, his eyes widen with fear. What was wrong? "Katniss?" Nothing good comes when he uses my real first name. "Your arm is bleeding. I think that we should see if there are any bandages we can use to fix you up. First aid kit? Where is the bathroom?" He went to look for the bathroom or anything to stop the bleeding.

Like I would know where the bathroom was. Ha. I looked down on my arm to see there was a steady flow of blood coming down. The once clean carpet had turned to crimson. I thought the bullet only scraped my arm. Well. I was wrong. "Hey wait Gale," he looked up from down the hallway to my arm to my face. "It was a bullet, I think. But I'm going to look in the kitchen for something to eat."

"Okay" Gale's voice echoed from down the hall up to where I was standing. Homes in the capitol were way too big. This was a low grade apartment from the size of it, but it could easily fit the whole population of the seam in this apartment building alone. I bet only 2 people lived here. I go to open up a big metal rectangle. It had tow handles on it so I pull out and a burst of cool air blows my face. I shiver. I see more food than I have ever seen at one time in District 12. Fruits and Vegetables of all colors and shapes and smells. I grab an apple, something I actually can identify and take a big bite.

A lot better at room temperature.

I go through the pantries and find some bottled water, twisting the cap off quickly and drinking it down. The water is all gone when i'm done. I grab a bottle for Gale and look for something that Gale could eat. I find some leftover steak in the fridge and put it in the micro something. They had them on the train whenever Peeta and I had to travel. You just put whatever food you want and it cooks it instantly. It quietly beeps and I search for a fork and knife for Gale's food. I hold the hot plate in my hands and suddenly feel the pain rushing through my arm. Quickly transferring the plate to my uninjured arm, I determinedly walk over to where Gale is. Silently I set the plate down on the bathroom counter and see Gale has found some bottle of "magic capitol medicine" he says. He soaks a bandage with it, and sets it on my arm to hopefully help the pain.

But it doesn't.

I start to shake with pain. This is weird. I have endured so much, and this is bothering me now, so disappointed in my body right now. Stay Strong Katniss. Don't be weak.

Gale gives me some pills that are labeled pain and I take 3. I hope that will help in time. Taking a swig of Gale's water, I down the pills and hand over Gale's food, and his half filled water bottle.

We both sit down at the mahogany dining table and just try to relax, to some degree. He eats his food with a big grin. "This is really good Catnip." I smile to myself, proud of finding some food acceptable for him.

"Thanks, it took me 10 seconds. Literally." I say under my breath, but Gale's hunting ears catch it. He chuckles to himself.

"Well when we get back to where ever home base is after the war, then I think that you owe me some dinner. I won't mind coming over the Mellarks for dinner." He says that last part with a smile. What? That was unexpected. Still in utter shock by what he said, he continues. " Even if Peeta is crazy from all the Hijacking, I know your heart belongs with him. I could never be able to slightly understand what you went through in the arena. Its like when we went to school and the town girls would say something that no one would understand beside them. It was an inside joke. You have your secrets. You have your ways. So I hope that in the future if life is better, I want to be in your life. I promise to be a great friend forever for you." He takes a deep breath in. I don't know what to say. "Well say something."

"Im not good at saying something." I say, with a bit of hinting to the past. Instead, I walk around the table and give him the best hug I have given in my life. Because even though I don't like Gale the way I like Peeta, Gale is there for me, no matter what. I kiss his cheek and sit back down in my seat. Refreshed. The day is getting better.

But then there is a knock on the door.


	2. Unexpected Meetings

Crap. Crap. Crap. What do we do? We can't just open it and invite whoever is at the door for tea.

"Katniss," He whispered, "There is a closet right across the bathroom. Crawl over there as fast as you can. Pull the clothes off the hangers and wrap yourself in."

"What about you?" I say questioning what he means. "Are you coming too?"

"I'm going to look and see who is there; if it was Capitol people, they wouldn't have knocked."

"Be careful." I get down on my hands and knees to start the crawl. It isn't that far but with a bullet possibly imbedded in your arm, Excruciating pain spreads like fire. Getting in the closet, I open the door with my uninjured arm and a light bulb clicks on. I am blinded by the color in one space. It's more than when the meadow would bloom in the spring; Feather covered dresses, 6 inch neon heels, and orange purple blue green flower accessories everywhere. Pants of the rainbow, jackets with rubies and diamonds and emeralds. Such a waste for these people. Life could easily be sustained without these things.

I frantically pull off clothes, ripping and tearing, ruining and destroying. Not that I care. After a few seconds, I have formed myself into a cocoon of threads.

It is not something uncommon for me, I feel a sense of home thinking back to when Peeta hadn't returned from the Capitol and I would do this daily. Finding small rooms and crevices where I could fold myself into unattainable nothing.

But that is all I hear now. Nothing. Nothing? Beside my heart beat ringing through the sheets from my throbbing arm, its more silent than a rainy day in the woods. So I just sit there rubbing my arm up and down to try to seize the pain. Gale is going to be here any minute. Don't worry.

Minutes pass. Maybe hours. But nothing is there.

In a way of rebirth, I pull my arms out of my makeshift cocoon and open the door, oh so slightly. Maybe the door is a sound barrier.

Which, it is. The walls are padded with sound proof padding. I see through the crack and still hear nothing. Pushing the door open another two inches, I catch a glimpse of Gale. And someone else.

I don't recognize her, and she acts as though she obviously knows him. She has long blonde beautiful hair and the biggest blues I have seen. Wearing a short tight dress, she does not look like a Capitol recruit. He has his hands above his head, being pushed against the wall. Not that he would do anything. Her lips are pressed against his, and he doesn't look to be fighting it off. He is enjoying it; you can see the smile smirk up on his face.

I laugh to myself just picturing Gale doing this to every girl in the Seam. Behind the slag heap, by the lockers, after the school dances, in class. I couldn't blame the girls. He was easily the most handsome boy in his grade. He was handsome, and still is.

Wait. I know her. I really know her. Why would I know someone in the Capitol? Ohmygod. How did she get here? The word was out that her family didn't make it. But it made sense that Snow would target the Mayor's house in the bombing. Madge Undersee. My only friend beside Gale. And now here they both are. Such a special bond happening at the worst possible time.

I cough lightly to break the kiss and it quickly does. They pull away with red rosy cheeks, panting heavily. I roll my eyes at how extremely wrong this is. The timing is horrible. But I thought she was dead too. Everyone did. I run up to Madge and easily wrap my arms around my surprisingly alive friend.

"Katniss, no one knew if you were still alive!"

"Same with you! I thought you were dead?"

" My family and I survived, obviously. My dad thought it would be a good idea to get out of the area and take us with him to one of his trips to visit the mayors in other outlying districts. He snuck my mom and me on the Capitol trains, and we visited District 8, 5 and 10. But the last train scheduled was only to the Capitol, so we took it. Such a coincidence that I would see the lights on from the outside and run into Gale," she blushes again a brighter shade of crimson. "And you Katniss! It's so nice to see someone that knows me more personally other than family." She holds me closer and she has a lone tear rolling down her cheek. I wipe it with my left hand and she smiles. "Thanks. I was thinking of you when my mother didn't survive the train ride to District 8. She was so weak, Katniss. And I couldn't do anything about it."

I looked to Madge with shock. Her mother is dead? I know how it feels to unexpectedly lose a parent. So does Gale. I'm not that good with words, so I stroked her now matted blonde hair like I would do to Prim. Madge was at a point where she needed comfort. What about her dad? He has to be safe. Has to. "I am so sorry, Madge?" She looked up at me with her shiny eyes, "Where is your dad?"

She exhaled deeply, a breath she didn't realize she had inside her, "He is underground in a safe house with some of the other political rulers around Panem. Hopefully the safe in _safe house _is holding its load." She giggled lightly at her remark.

There is the Madge I knew before.

"Okay. Katniss and I are heading to the Snow's mansion. I don't know if it would be safer for you to stay here, or come with us. There are more activated Pods the deeper you get in the city. So it's your choice." Gale spoke quietly, almost ashamed at his suggestion. Just imagine little Madge in the warzone of the Capitol. Absolutely not. I can't loose a friend that easily.

"I think it would be best if Madge stayed here," I suggest. "This seems like a decent place and the pods have already been activated in this area. You can see the bullet holes in the walls," I motioned to the purple wall to my left.

Madge smiled at the thought of heading into the depths of the capitol. "I think I can stay here. But could you meet back here after you get back? If you can? You are the only friends I have left." She continued, "I can get your supplies ready and fix up your camouflage and outfits. If you want to blend in, you can't look like that." She looks us up and down and smirked.

"Alright, I guess that's fair." Gale said right before giving her a kiss on the cheek, and then the forehead, and then the lips.

I couldn't take this forever. "I'm… leaving to get the… supplies now." They nodded some kind of conjoined nod and continued on. Apparently Madge wasn't helping with the supplies.

I opened the ripped backpacks that were sat on the counter from when we entered through the window earlier before. All that was left was the empty cans of food we received at Tigress' store. I find some thinly sliced Potatoes in a cylinder shaped container and put them in the pack. A few waters are taken from inside the cold box and some apples, strawberries and peaches. I think. I zip the pack up and head for the bathroom to get some first aid supplies. Bandages, gauze, other various products are put in the pack.

I didn't even think of this before, so I check the other rooms in the house. I open the door to the left of the closet and the automatic lights flicker on once again. There is a large bed, the size of my bedroom back at the Seam, and dressers and another closet. I start to rummage through the doors to see of there is anything that could be of use. Well, a gun could easily be of use. I grab it to put in the back pocket of my my overed cargo pants. Then we are off.

Gale says his goodbye to Madge and repeats the safety precautions to Madge. Don't leave under any circumstance, unless in a life or death situation. Stay in the most interior room and have adequate food and water. If we don't come to this house in 2 and half hours, start to head to her father's safe house. Yadda Yadda. I hug Madge once again and we are off on to the mansion.

We climb out the window that we came into and Madge positions the grate back into place. The alley is now free of soldiers so we decide to continue our mission toward the center of all evil. The snowflakes feel that they are crawling under your skin and nesting their cold touch permanently. I look to Gale; he has a look of longing in his eyes. He hates the Capitol. He hates everything about it. But I know he misses Madge.

I knew he liked the girl with Strawberries.

Entering farther and farther into the crowd, moans and labored breathing are coming from every direction. Seeing the children confused and restless in their tattered clothing or footed pajamas, I feel helpless, that I can't do anything about it. At least some of them have their parents for a comfort. I overhear in the crowd a 10 year old boy look up a man with big green eyes that shine like Finnick's, "Where are we going Uncle? I have frostbite on my toes."

The man weighed down with a Burlap sack and a small safe looks down and patiently tells the boy, "We are supposed to get new housing assigning for right now. The faster you walk the faster we will get there."

"STAY TO THE RIGHT!" The intercom screams as we take the motion of sliding right. The voice is acting as a human traffic director.

Up ahead, is the president's mansion. Its white pillars and snow covered green lawn give me no doubt that the largest property of the Capitol comes from the Sick minded, Rose smelling creature named Cornelius Snow; Creator of Evil. Gale must see it too because he gets a skip in his step. Something I noticed from many years of hunting. He knows he is about to get what he wants.

The black gates stand 8 feet tall. Spaces about 6 inches apart prevent intruders. He deserves intruders to stick bamboo under all his finger nails. To have him tortured, hijacked, destroyed. By me. Ohh the joy cascading through my being is unexplainable. It's strong as Peeta's arms after I heard the cannon and thought he was dead. After I injured my tailbone 'falling off a roof', on the beach at the quarter quell. How I wish he was the way before, Before Snow ruined the man who loved me. That is what energy i am running on; love for the fact that Snow will soon be gone. For my arms to wrap around his neck until he will never realize I left. Because he will be gone. Dead, along with all his sick ideas. For all the trouble I have faced, for the tragedy this whole nation has suffered. Gone. Sweet Victory.

If I could use the nuclear power once innovated in District 13, place it deep inside him and slowing let it take its course, I would no questions asked.

Nearing the gate to the mansion, the world seems unbalanced, as though walking on steep hills while hunting. I look to Gale and his feet are quickly mirroring my sidesteps. The path way is starting to swivel as though it's on an axel. Looking down, all that is seen is black. Smelling nothing but rotting flesh, coming from below. Jumping to the covered porches of the businesses surrounding us to save our lives, a sky of acid rain starts to fall down on the citizens.

Then the bullets.

"They're coming from above! It's the rebels!" Gale was right. The bullets were coming for the white uniformed peacekeepers. Red splattered on their uniform matching outfits as their lives are terminated. The mental cannons went off. With all the death around, the sky would be covered 5 times over with the faces of the fallen.

With our allies above, I look directly up and remove my scarf covering my eyes. Just need to catch one soldier's eye. Then they will know to stop with the killing in this general direction. _Wouldn't want to kill the Mockingjay. _I peek my head over the overhead porch to maybe save my life. There were at least 40 shooters lined on the rooftops. Use your eyes. _I am right here,_ I silently think to myself.

The Ah-Hah moment strikes when, "All weapons down! Cease fire!" A bearded man 3 stories above me screams while motioning for me to cross the street and to climb the fire ladder on the side of the building. I grab Gale's arm and drag him into this. I can't leave him waiting. Once again pulling my scarf over my facial features, we push through the living and dead bodies on the pavement.

An unmarked cemetery above the ground is all this is.

When we are climbing the ladder, I can't help but think back to all the trees Gale and I climbed while hunting. But this was a completely new hunting experience. We were the hunted.

Now I understand why the animals scurried away and looked so terrified when faced with their imminent death.

At the top, three men come to greet us. The one on the left is a husky form fitted blonde haired man with a great amount of facial hair. He grabs my hand and shakes aggressively. "It's such a pleasure Mockingjay." I give him a tight-lipped nod. To think this is an honor. Heh.

A dark haired well shaved man follows after a red haired man who reminds me so much of Darius, it is sickening. They lead us to safety down the stairs of the building. We are safe, but I need to get to the mansion. Fast. "Excuse me," I cough, "Gale and I need to get to Snow."

"Alright Katniss. We have the found the best route available if you would like for us to direct you." The blond haired man speaks again. I explain that Gale and I are doing this alone and if we could just be given the street names we will be fine. The men seem to be deliberating and Gale is looking around most likely thinking about Madge's safety. Good.

Coming out of the huddle they announce, "Katniss, it's dangerous out there. We are suggesting that we come with you." Do they think I can't handle myself? Picking at my brain, I try to find a better excuse than to get the heck out of my way.

"Gale and I work best together. With no one else. I am suggesting as your Mockingjay that you leave it alone." A conflicting war is seen in their eyes and they let us go.

Now at the gates of the mansion, I get a better view of what is inside. You think it would be empty, but rather the opposite. Inside is packed with rows after rows of refugee children. Children; injured, broken, crying Were they assigned to this part? Why aren't they being lead into the house? Rumors had been heard that President Snow was accepting house visitors for the time being. But no. Around the perimeter are white uniformed peacekeepers, blocking all sides; no room for escape. If Snow really did want the residents of the Capitol safe they would be in a bunker underground. But this isn't for the children's protection. Snow has created a human shield.

Absolutely disgustingly smart.

Large massed men are trudging through the littered roads like foot deep quick sand, yelling "The rebels! The rebels!" Momentum brings me to a flagpole that I cling to. They rope is used by me to holster myself above it all. And that is when I see it.

A hovercraft marked with the Capitol seal materializes over the barricade children. Silver parachutes rain down on the, Even in the commotion, the desperate children know that parachutes signal food or water or medicine. They scoop them up eagerly, their frozen fingers struggling with the string. The hovercraft disappears and five seconds later, twenty parachutes simultaneously explode.

The snow is no longer the white as before. Blood is splattered, little body parts scatter the area. Many of the children die on impact while others lay in agony. The whole situation is a chaotic mess. The peacekeepers must have unexpected hearts, rearranging to make a pathway for the children. Did they not expect this? They must have been briefed about an event this major. It was a Capitol seal on the hovercraft, right?

Some rebellious rings in the idea of this. Thinking back to Beetee and Gale's bomb design, I see almost mirrored ideas blown into these bombs. _Booby-trapping an area that provides something essential to survival… Endangering offspring in order to draw in the actual desired target, the parent. Luring the victim into what appears to be a safe haven-where death awaits it… A (second) bomb explodes. _I can't just stand by and watch. I must get down and help the children.

New white uniforms sweep in through the path. They are not. Peacekeepers. They are medics. Rebel Medics. That's when I see the duck tailed blond haired girl I could pick out of the crowd anywhere. Prim. Is walking into the death trap.

"PRIMMMMM!" I sense the same desperation in my voice likened to the reaping. She can't hear me over the cries. Legs are moving faster than my brain as I run toward her. "Prim! Get out! Leave! Prim!" Then her eyes find me and her instinct has her running toward my way. If only my little duck was in the water. She could've been faster.

The barricade men move out her way as she sprints my way, while I am coming at the same momentum. She is safe. She is safe. She is safe. She's alive. Five feet in front of me.

And that's when the rest of the parachutes go off.


	3. Time Flies When You're Not Around

**A/U So I understand that this is a filler chapter, but I needed to update. Sorry to my 6, hehe, followers and multiple favorites. (: Here. I have the rest written out, but Im not a fast typer. Enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games, I don't write even half as well as Suzanne Collins. I only own my typed words, and not the characters. **

I don't belong here, I have to protect Prim. Loud Explosions enclosed us the last time that she was in my company. Then the world distorted to black and my whole being felt like fire. Maybe I was on fire, wouldn't be much of a revelation.

Now as I make out through my closed eyelids, the dark is no longer seen. Light from what I can see. Still air surrounds me to signal I am inside, and that it is daytime. The sunlight must be shining through the smoke clouds.

Now all was bright, and I want to see the dark. That's all I have been accustomed to, and we are quite acquainted. I need to get out. I hate the light, and the light hates me; we don't have a respectful agreement. The dark is much fonder of me, and I don't deny that relationship. I squeeze my eyes shut and finally in the presence of the dark, I am home. In my natural habitat. (Seeing her family and friends destroyed) I don't have the right to be like with anyone else in the sun light. Everyone I have affected has multiplied since the games. The tributes from district from 1 were both personally victimized by my actions. They are dead, and everyone knows it's because of me. There families were destroyed, along with their friends. Emotionally and physically hurt. The spark caused from my actions and thoughts has transformed into a forest fire of destroying hopes dreams and lies.

I don't deserve to live. That moment of guilt doesn't compare to now. . It's all I should be allowed to see. I don't deserve to be with anyone who is the in light. People who are placed in their own permanent darkness are caused by me. Not many are left. The list of deaths cause by me has multiplied abundantly. From the girl and boy Gale and I found in the forest captured by the capitol, I could have saved them.

Now in present time, I can hear anonymous voices coming from near me. The war has substantially ceased. A contained Snow is being held for his ridiculous trial, and much needed execution. These people must be of the rebels because they think it's much too obvious that he is guilty, seems like a waste. He obviously committed hundreds of premeditated murders. To the political leaders under him who he called a threat, the children that were publically executed on his personal favorite TV channel, The Hunger Games; it's sick.

I have yet to open my eyes. The safeness of my mind seems sufficient. Nothing to hurt me, no one I have to let in. I don't need to, and I damn right don't have to.

This must be what why felt all the time, the Morphlings; Trapped in an artificial mental blackout, not looking for a way out. Realizing how easy life would be, makes me question if this is a continual feeling for the druggies. Nothing for them to care about. I didn't make the cut; they had to pull me through. Too many people to worry about.

Prim. When I decide to open my eyes into this sick place the world has become, I will be informed of her condition. I was closer to the explosion than she was, maybe she didn't fair as badly. She is a mere 13 years old, the age where you believe that if you can dream it, it will come true. Her dream is to become a doctor. Not surprised. In the arena with Peeta's leg wound he might have all four limbs today if I had the stomach for things like that, or the heart. The love that girl has is more than 4 of me combined. She is too smart for her own good.

Peeta. That will be number 2 on my list. Did he even survive the capitol? Is he here with me right now? My heart skips a beat, but the thought is absurd. The factors of his hijacking would only lead me to believe that whoever chose the rooms, obviously wanted me dead by a crazed boy named Peeta. Coin is in control, nothing has changed. It's not unlikely for her to just kill me off. Peeta isn't here with me, that would be just ridiculous, his last attack was only days ago. The only thing holding him together was the metal of the handcuffs. But that night in Tigress's retreat, Gale and Peeta's conversation about me, 'She will pick whoever she can't survive without." I'm fine by myself. But Peeta brings out the part of me that no one has ever done before.

Gale. I lost him in the Capitol right before the floor started to pivot. Did he survive? I am happy we started to grow apart. How he blew up the Nut in 2 without any remorse. He saw things as there are not enough mountains to blow and too many enemies. What about Madge? Gale and I obviously didn't make it back to the capitol home; she must be with her father. Her gentle demeanor would fit well with Gale, very balanced.

Mom. Where is she? Is she alive? She must be with Prim. I don't really have to worry about her since she left me and Prim to ourselves; ever since Dad died.

What 18 year old would be sorting their loved ones into categories of Dead or alive?

I slip off into sleep with the sad thought that maybe my dreams are safer than reality.

* * *

_I'm running for Prim in the capitol, for what seems like hours. My throat is raw from the continuous yelling of her first name. She doesn't hear me. All I see is her braid bobbing up and down from each step she takes. When I come into range to grab her shoulder, I turn her around and don't see the innocent face of my sister. It's transformed completely beside the shining blue eyes with tears. The monster's face is contorted with its skin pulled across quickly and sloppily. The teeth similar to the mutts that once chased me to my almost death. _

_"Katniss," its growls, "you don't deserve to be here. You killed many of the people you loved, and many you didn't know at all. You killed me. You killed the boy you loved." The voice grasped a sullen look and whispers calmly, "You killed Dad." Her mutt face formed a grin that was just like the dead tribute Cato, "You killed me too." _

_She disappears into the dirt and I am left looking at my surroundings. The tall buildings transform into grass while I sit in the meadow with my legs crossed. The yellow of dandelions succumb the grass. The wind blows goose bumps up my vulnerable arms and I close my eyes. I feel as though there is a calming instrument strumming inside my fibers. _

_It's an incomparable felling. Peace. _

_Smoke starts to rise, reminding of that night. Mother Prim and I spent it sitting around our crumbling fireplace with our full stomachs. _

_I exhale deeply and open up my eyes. Except for one man in the distance. _

_Dad. Running, I catch sight of his too unfamiliar form. "Dad?" I circle around him to get a full image of his body. Wrapped around his neck is a noose defined by the top of shirt, saying John Everdeen in the known ink I used in the gamemakers room. My father is dead. Now, with the president's face materializing on his vacant and empty face. Blood trickles out of his artificially puffed lips._

_The mouth starts to spit out words unrecoginizable to me with the sensation of the hot liquid splattered on my skin. "Katniss, you are okay." He snickers, dropping droplets of his blood in my open mouth. " Katniss, there is nothing alright with you." _

_I step back twice to find a comfortable distance, again it speaks, "Katniss, Im right here." I feel the consciousness of being okay with the unknown sensation encircling me. "Shh, you are alive. Barely. Please."_

_The smoke begins to step away and walk down my mouth. I feel my lungs filled with smoke. Sweat covers my body, but I can't move. Everything is slipping from my perfectly drugged world. _

_I have a general direction of where to take this, but if you want to help, Review or PM me. Ohhhh, and I love reviews. So give it a try. Its right down there. Its easy. Peesy. (: _

_Next chapter starts with Peeta stuff, so be patient. _


	4. Author Note!

**A/U **

**Hey fanfictioners, Do you want me to continue with this? Im realizing this is cliched and many people have already explored this direction, beautifully. **

**and Honestly, most of my thoughts have been about my newest fanfic, Baby On Fire; here is a description. **

**Modern Day AU. What if Katniss was best friends with Peeta and had conceived a baby with him? Imagining Katniss pregnant can be slightly difficult to picture, but? Will she push Peeta away, or bring him close to her? It was absolute sister love, that Katniss was not ashamed of. She cared for a healthy and happy Prim for five years, and she plans to keep it that way. So it can't be that different, Katniss has the experience, right? For what? She is 17 and pregnant. What do her classmates think, and will she push the father to her unborn baby away or except the fact that she needs her best friend for all the help he can give?**

**Check It Out. Its very fan-based, I take alot of my ideas from other authors who dont have the time for a full running story. **

**So review! **

**-Brittany(:**


	5. Check put my one shot!

Okay I put the one-shot up. Its called Shattered. (: Make sure to review!


End file.
